


Beauty and the Beast

by Echo_S1



Category: Tik Tok - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Demons, Experimentation, Explicit Language, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Laboratories, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Tik Tok: Googamellow, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_S1/pseuds/Echo_S1
Summary: Jake wakes up to find himself kidnapped, only to learn that he's the bait for Dimitri. His kidnappers want Dimitri for a science experiment, which somehow involves the little pumpkin-headed demon, just to test to see how close they are. They just didn't expect to see HOW protective Dimitri is of his little pumpkin.
Relationships: Dimitri/Jake





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the characters created by @Googamellow on TikTok(TM). All characters belong to them. The story is fabricated by me. Credit due where credit due. Go check out @Googamellow, their art is awesome!

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

Jake groaned, slowly opening his eyes. His head was throbbing. Instinctively moving to rest a hand against his head, he quickly found his arms pinned to his sides. His breath caught in his throat when he looked down at himself: wrapped from the neck down in thick rope, which was bound tightly just above his waist.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Jake looked up to see some kind of snowberry in a rather expensive-looking suit, standing over him. A creepy smile was on the man’s face, his black eyes glistening brightly in the dim light. “Ah, you’re awake! I was beginning to think that one of my boys hit you a little  _ too _ hard!” he greeted. 

Jake felt himself shudder at the berry’s smile. “Wh-where am I?” the pumpkin asked, confused. It was dark, and he was leaned up a metallic wall, of which was incredibly cold. The floor was also freezing against his bare feet, given that it was a type of concrete. 

The snowberry knelt down in front of him, bringing them nearly face to face. “My name is Winnifred. Now, this might be a little hard to swallow, but I’ve been hired to, let’s call it “capture”, you.” he explained. 

Jake’s green eyes widened in shock. “Why would you want to capture me?” he asked. 

“Well, one: because you’re an omega, and two: because you are a rather strange specimen and my client would like to experiment with you.” Winnifred replied. 

“Client?” Jake asked. 

“Einhorn: the leader of the largest science organization in the Underworld. I’m judging by the look on your face that you haven’t heard of him and “ Untersuchung Industries”  before?” Winnifred explained. 

“What would somebody like that want from me?” Jake asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You have a friend, Dimitri, yes?” Winnifred asked. 

“Yeah. So?” Jake replied. 

“Dimitri is a rather rare species of demon. A species that my client wishes to understand, and experiment, with too. For confidentiality reasons, I’m to leave the explanation to Einhorn himself, who will be conducting the experiment in person.” Winnifred explained. 

“And what am I here for? Moral support?” Jake asked. 

“You, dear pumpkin, are his  _ encouragement _ .” Winnifred replied. 

“His...encouragement?” Jake asked, confused. 

“Demons of Dimitri’s nature tend to be incredibly protective of their territory. Alphas, in particular, become violent, aggressive, and destructive when their territory is threatened.” Winnifred explained. 

Jake scoffed a bit. “You’ve got to be kidding! Have you met him? He’s the most cool-headed guy around. He would never-” he began before the snowberry offered him a rather sadistic smile. 

“He wouldn’t do it  _ unless _ he had something to truly defend. With a little  _ encouragement _ , he’d be willing to do just about anything.” Winnifred chuckled, adjusting his tie. 

Jake was silent in shock, suddenly becoming aware of footsteps approaching from the darkness surrounding the duo. A pair of hibiscus-looking creatures approached Winnifred, both also dressed in suits and ties. One appeared to be female, blue in color, the other male, with red petals. The red one turned his glowing eyes down to Jake, grinned a wide-toothed smile. “This the Almas Vacías’ bitch?” he chuckled playfully, crossing his arms. 

“Fuck you.” Jake growled quietly. 

“Don’t call him that, Rojo. He’s a specimen required for Einhorn’s experiment.” the blue flower scolded. 

“I’ll call the bitch what I want, Azul.” Rojo, the red flower, barked back. 

Winnifred sighed, rubbing his temples. “Sometimes, I wonder what I should do with you two. Rojo, has the client arrived?” Winnifred asked. 

“Yeah.” Rojo replied casually. 

“He’s in the lab, waiting to brief his second specimen, sir.” Azul rephrased. 

Winnifred paused, glancing down at Jake. “All’s set, then. Rojo, transport  _ him _ to the lab for the meeting. Azul, make sure everything goes well.” the snowberry ordered, walking off into the darkness.

Before Jake knew what was happening, Rojo was kneeling down in front of him, a blindfold in his hands. Quickly, the flower tied the black cloth around the pumpkin’s green eyes, blocking his vision as he hauled the small male over his shoulder and started to move. It was only a few minute’s walk before they passed through some kind of freezing threshold, and a huge metallic-sounding door slammed behind them. 

After a few more minutes, Jake found himself being knelt on the floor, a chain being slung around his neck that kept him upright. The ropes binding his body were cut off, and he rubbed his sore arms until he could feel his hands again. Eventually, the blindfold was removed, the small pumpkin blinking his green eyes rapidly to adjust to the sterile light of the room around them. 

They were in a lab, that was for sure. There were medical instruments everywhere, which unsettled Jake. He didn’t like labs, and never would. He turned his head just a little to his left, finding himself staring into the face of what had to be the scariest demon he’d ever seen. 

Luckily, the demon was contained in a massive metal cage, his huge white horns hooked upwards, and red eyes blazing with rage. His usually long black hair had elongated down his spine, coating his body like a fur, his fingers having shifted into long razor-sharp claws, his feet having transformed into raptor-like appendages useful for speedy takedowns of his prey. A mouthful of sharp teeth greeted Jake as the demon gave an angry roar, his cry loud enough to shake the floor of the room, his furry tail flicking with hostility. 

He was in the next room, being viewed through the bulletproof glass walls, with scientists scrambling about taking readings of every kind. As Jake continued to stare at Dimitri’s monstrous form, his attention was quickly gained when the snowberry entered the room again, this time followed by a second figure. “In here, sir.” Winnifred explained, stepping inside and taking up a position just to the right of the door. 

The second visitor seemed to be of the unicorn type, a large grey horn sticking out of his forehead. His mane was long and a mixture of misty blacks and greys, his eyes a solid purple. He wore a lab coat, but had business clothing on that was visible underneath. “Good evening.” the man greeted. His voice was smooth and somewhat sultry. 

Jake was silent, tracking the man carefully as he stepped closer, offering the pumpkin a scientific gaze. “My name is Einhorn. I’m the laboratory leader here in the Underworld. I do hope my employees haven’t treated you too poorly.” the unicorn offered. 

Jake looked away, eyes darting towards Dimitri in the next room. He bit his lip nervously, unsure of how to respond. The man was a unicorn, basically royalty in the Underworld, but Jake wasn’t comfortable being treated casually, especially after being “captured”. 

Einhorn’s purple eyes traced Jake’s vision and he nodded slowly. “Ah. You are worried about your friend. I can assure you, he is receiving the best care. He is a rare specimen, after all, just as you are.” the unicorn explained. 

“What do you want from us?” Jake asked, fiddling with his hands in his lap. He didn’t want to make a false move, in case Einhorn would get violent with him. 

“Your friend, Dimitri, is what is known as an Almas Vacías, or “Empty Soul”. Demons of this specific type have very strange powers, being that they have the power to travel to a specific subdimension known to us as the “Void”, a place that holds the total destructive energy of all three primary dimensions: the Underworld, the Overworld, and the Middleworld.” Einhorn explained. 

“Okay?” Jake replied. 

“Beings of Dimitri’s nature tend to be chaotic, destructive, and incredibly violent, due to the power they possess over the Void. This form, the one in the next room, is what an Almas Vacías truly looks like, when they take their honest form. Their bodies are essentially forced to channel the chaos of that subdimension, which leads to a rather monstrous body. However, most Almas Vacías choose this form as a default, since it is the most effective to defend their territory.” Einhorn explained. 

“Their territory?” Jake questioned, confused. 

“Most Almas Vacías will select something: an item, a piece of land, even an entire dimension, as their “territory”. Said possession means everything to them, from an emotional and mental level, to the point that they will lay down their lives to defend it, if it becomes threatened. This possession includes mates.” Einhorn explained. 

“Mates?” Jake questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Almas Vacías, particularly alphas or betas, will select a mate when a female Almas Vacías becomes readily available. Since the species is so rare, it’s uncommon to see Almas Vacías at all, but there are a few pairs that have been spotted in the Underworld. However, as far as our research details, an Almas Vacías will  _ never _ mate with a species outside its own.” Einhorn explained. 

“So...why am  _ I _ here?” Jake asked, chancing a glance at Dimitri.

“Well, as the largest scientific organization in the Underworld, we pride ourselves on our research and information. You are here not only because you are a rarity on a biological level yourself, but also because Dimitri seems to have selected you as a personal object of interest.” Einhorn replied. 

Jake scoffed. “You’re kidding, right? I’m a  _ living _ being.” he exclaimed. 

“Yes. And because you are not only alive, but also an object of interest for an Almas Vacías, we have a reason to believe that Dimitri has also selected you as his mate, due to your omega status.” Einhorn explained. 

“Told ya he was the Almas Vacías’ bitch.” Rojo sneered, patting Jake on the head playfully. 

Einhorn offered Rojo an annoyed expression before he turned back to Jake, offering him a look of concern. “We brought you here to ensure that not only are you protected, but to ensure that our research is solidified with an experiment. Now, I understand if you don’t want to proceed-” Einhorn began before Jake cut him off. 

“Do it. I-I’ll do whatever it takes.” Jake stated firmly, clenching his fists. 

Einhorn nodded, turning to set of drawers off to the side. He pulled out a syringe filled with a yellow fluid, marked with some scientific speech Jake didn’t recognise. “This is going to sting a bit.” he warned, pressing the needle into the side of Jake’s neck. 

It was just a mere moment before Jake lost consciousness, blacking out while mumbling Dimitri’s name. 


	2. Fight

**Chapter 2: Fight**

Jake awoke to a loud slam, which startled him from his sleep. Lifting his head from what appeared to be a dirt floor, he sat up, dusting dirt from his face as he looked around. He was in another room, this one much larger than the last, the floor covered entirely with a sand-like substance, the walls having been painted many times with blood and other bodily fluids, as well as huge dents and scratches. There was also a pair of large metal doors branching off into two separate rooms, one directly to his right, the other directly to his left. The door on his left reverberated with another deafening slam, startling the small pumpkin into jolting. 

Licking his lips, Jake noted that his mouth felt rather dry. He ran a hand over the injection site on his neck, feeling a small bump where the needle had entered his flesh. ‘Did they drug me?’ he questioned, vision still swimming. 

Turning slightly, he gazed upon a rather large bulletproof window, where at least a dozen scientists were scattered about, scrambling for readings and measurements of every kind. Einhorn was among them, and when he noticed that Jake was awake, he offered the pumpkin a large smile and wave. He picked up a microphone sitting on a table in front of the window, switching it on. “I do apologize. We had to inject you with a particularly strong sedative in order to transport both you and your friend here safely. Once Dimitri noticed that you were unconscious, he became incredibly violent towards my staff, and we resorted to a dose of a rather potent sedative to calm him.” Einhorn explained. 

Jake nodded, pressing his palms against the floor as he attempted to get to his feet. His legs wobbled viciously as they scrambled for traction, before they ultimately gave out, the pumpkin sliding back down into a frog-legged position on the sand. “You could’ve given me a little  _ less _ of that stuff.” he sighed in annoyance. 

“We had no way of knowing how much your body could absorb in the given amount of time. We just went with the regular dosage, but you prefer a  _ higher _ dose, we’d be willing to spare that for you.” Einhorn smirked back playfully. 

Jake ground his teeth, rolling his eyes. “Smartass.” he mumbled in reply. 

“Shall we begin the experiment, then?” Einhorn asked, offering Jake a quizzical expression. 

“What’s supposed to happen?” Jake asked back, shrugging his shoulders. 

“We’ve selected a secondary subject that could be considered a partial combatic match for Dimitri’s species. We’ve dosed this subject with a boost of testosterone, which will encourage it to focus moreso on your omega status. We won’t let him get too invasive with you, if you’re worried about that.” Einhorn explained. 

Jake’s eyes went wide. “Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me? You’re honestly sicking an alpha on me like some dog?” he snapped. 

“Well, if you prefer to relate him to his lesser ancestors, then yes.” Einhorn replied, nodding to someone who wasn’t visible in the room he stood in. With that, the metal door to Jake’s left gave a loud pop, the door separating a crack from the frame, which gave the small pumpkin a little view into what was behind the door. 

A pair of large yellow eyes appeared in the darkness behind the door, along with a mouthful of pearly sharp teeth with elongated canines. Once the creature emerged into the light, pushing open the door as he went, Jake gazed upon a gigantic wolf-like body at least three times his height, its fur a deep brown with patches of white in between. 

“We figured an Amarok would be a good opponent for Dimitri, due to their size and speed. We, of course, had to select a species that would be intimidating for an omega such as yourself, and one that would be fierce to mate and protect that they deem theirs.” Einhorn explained. 

Jake was going to curse at the unicorn when the Amarok began to stalk closer, its yellow eyes full of lust as it spotted its new prey. It growled deeply as it caught Jake’s scent, lowering its head as it leveled a threatening glare at the omega. 

Jake’s stomach began to flip uncomfortably, the small pumpkin frantically struggling to get to his feet as the Amarok’s tail began to swing lightly from side to side, signalling a forthcoming attack. ‘Shit, shit, shit!’ he cursed, nausea building in his throat as he threw himself aside, just out of the way of the Amarok’s lunge. 

The wolf giant’s teeth snapped down on thin air, the pumpkin sliding against the dirt on his front before he popped back to his feet, turning to face the creature. Looking down at his hands, Jake tried to focus at least some type of flame in his palms, heartbeat quickening when the green flame lazily fizzled out with his lack of control and focus. 

He threw himself backwards just in time to avoid having his leg bitten off, the Amarok’s teeth hooking into the leg of his stretch pants, ripping the material off his root-like flesh while launching him across the room. With a cry, Jake landed on the floor, staring down at his shredded pants in shock. Luckily, his hoodie was long enough to cover his crotch, which was now readily exposed to the alpha Amarok pumped full of testosterone. 

The small pumpkin rolled aside as the Amarok lunged at him again, vaulting over the wolf giant’s head and kicking it in the eye as he ran down its back. With an angry wail, the Amarok shook itself as if it was wet, launching Jake into the air. Just as he was about to hit the ground, Jake felt a set of teeth lock around his midsection, tightly enough to cause him to cry out in pain. 

Whipping its head back and forth painfully hard, the Amarok shook Jake like a doll, the pumpkin’s root-like joints threatening to give against the force of each whip-like directional change. And just as suddenly, Jake was flung hard against the metal wall, his body connecting with the force equal to a car impact. His vision blurring, he tumbled from the surface, collapsing onto the dirt, lying breathless and limp on his side in the sand. Blood oozed from a crack in his head, more appearing from the corner of his mouth as he coughed hard to regain his breath. 

His green eyes turned up as the Amarok approached him once more, its lips curled back in a victorious smile. “N-no. No, no, no…” Jake mumbled, moving to get up, only for the Amarok’s heavy pawed foot to press against his back, pinning him to the ground. 

As the Amarok positioned itself above him, using its nose to push up Jake’s hoodie to expose his back, Jake finally heard the loud banging of the other metal door on the opposite side of the room. When he felt the Amarok’s hot breath against his back, he took a deep breath, sucking in as much air as he could. “DIM-I-TRI!” he screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, his voice echoing off the walls. 

The other metal door burst off its hinges and launched across the room, striking the Amarok in the side, with enough force to send it stumbling off of Jake. Dimitri bolted through the door frame with an animalistic roar, body-slamming the recovering Amarok to the ground. His claws slashed across the creature’s face, drawing blood and blinding its right eye, his fangs bared in a threatening growl as he bit down on the wolf giant’s neck. 

Blood sprayed across the room in a wide arc as Dimitri tore his fangs from the Amarok’s flesh, spattering Jake as he threw his arms over his face to avoid drinking the fluid, or inhaling it, for that matter. Throwing back his head, Dimitri let out a terrifying roar, blood dripping from his fangs and claws, his tail curled around him like a king claiming victory over his land. 

Once the floor stopped shaking, Jake managed to sit up in a frog-legged position, wiping blood from his face in shock. Blood oozed down the top of his head into his mouth and eyes, blinding him temporarily as he struggled to wipe it away, making him sputter at the flavor. “Shit! I can’t see!” he cried in alarm, voice booming into the room. 

Instantly, Dimitri’s head turned towards him, glowing red eyes swiveling to take him in. Slapping a hand over his mouth to silence himself, Jake gulped loudly when he felt the massive demon stomp over to him, his hot breath brushing against the pumpkin’s cheek. They did nothing but stand in silence for a few seconds, Jake’s heart thundering in his chest, and Dimitri breathing heavily onto him. 

After a few seconds, Dimitri bent down and took the back of Jake’s hoodie in his mouth, lifting him into the air. Jake began to protest and squirm, flailing wildly in his blind alarmed state. “Hey! Put me down! Wh-where are you taking me?” he cried as Dimitri began to move, heading back towards the metal door frame barely left intact by his sudden rage. 


	3. Love

**Chapter 3: Love**

They crossed the threshold into the area in which Dimitri had been held, which in turn was another large room, with the same metal walls, but with a dimmer light, and slightly warmer atmosphere. The floor had a type of turf-like substance on it, to make it comfortable to lie on, but other than that, it was empty. 

There was another observation window, this one much smaller, and Einhorn stood in it, again with a microphone as Dimitri and Jake entered the room. “Our experiments have concluded for the day. It seems as if you two could use a rest for now, so I’ve ordered my staff to leave you be for the time being. Should you need anything, just tap the glass. A guard outside will be alerted.” Einhorn explained before putting down the microphone and exiting the observation booth. 

Jake nodded in agreement, watching the man leave the room before he was dropped from Dimitri’s mouth, landing on his hands and knees in the turf with a soft thud.

As Jake moved to sit up, something wet brushed up against his crotch, causing the small pumpkin to squeal in alarm, jerking around to rest on his back, closing his legs instinctively. “W-what the fuck!” he exclaimed, green eyes flaring with anger. 

Jake slowly turned his gaze upwards to view a pair of sultry glowing red eyes glaring predatorily down at him, a deep growl rumbling through Dimitri’s chest as their gazes interlocked. Carefully, Jake traced Dimitri’s vision down to his crotch, where his hoodie was partially covering his privates. His scent was thick in the air, and Dimitri’s eyes were glazed over with lust. 

“D-Dimitri?” Jake questioned hesitantly, flinching as the massive demon leaned down to his level, using his teeth to take hold of the hem of the pumpkin’s hoodie, pulling it upwards to expose Jake’s chest. 

For a moment, Dimitri simply stared, then he lowered his head and trailed his massive snake-like tongue over Jake’s flesh, causing Jake’s cheeks to burst out flaming in vivid red. As Jake started to pull away, to recover himself, Dimitri growled lightly: a warning, not a threat. 

Jake instantly pulled his hands away from his hoodie, allowing the Almas Vacías to gently pull the article of clothing over his head, and set it only a few feet aside. He tried to cover himself with his hands as Dimitri’s gaze wandered over him scientifically, somewhat of a devilish smirk on the demon’s face. 

Jake kept his gaze on the floor as Dimitri stood up, circling the small pumpkin until he moved to take up a position behind him, Jake’s nerves getting the better of him. Instinctively, Jake shifted onto his hands and knees, in an attempt to stand up, when he found a claw pressing down on his back, forcing his rear up into the air. 

“Dimitri! Watch where you put your-” he barked angrily, turning his head to look behind him. 

Dimitri had a sly grin on his face, his sultry eyes leveling a mischievous expression at Jake’s rear. He opened his mouth, his tongue slithering out to rub experimentally against Jake’s crotch, causing the pumpkin to shudder and moan at the sensation. 

“D-Dimitri, I... _ aah~ _ !” Jake moaned as Dimitri directed his tongue against Jake’s entrance, then gently forced it inside. Jake’s back dipped farther, his belly rubbing against the floor while Dimitri’s tongue slithered inside him, dipping further and further into his omegan body, finding crevices never before felt by another creature of the Underworld. 

And just as suddenly as it had started, Dimitri retracted his tongue, leaving Jake a shaking mess on the floor. The omega’s fists were clenched tightly, his forearms pressed parallel to the turf, the pumpkin resting his head between his hands as he struggled to regain his composure.

“You...fucking…” Jake began to curse, when he felt a pair of claws take hold of his hips, angling his body a little more skyward. His eyes went wide when he felt something prod at his entrance, the small pumpkin choking on his breath at the sheer size of it. 

With one strong slam, Jake felt the entirety of his stomach fill with a single item, the pumpkin scrambling for traction as his body was forcefully dragged against the ground for a mere second, tears pricking in his green eyes. 

Behind him, Jake heard Dimitri let out a low groan, his claws releasing Jake’s hips and settling over the pumpkin’s hands, his furry chest lightly brushing against Jake’s bare back as he pushed all the way in. His breath was hot against Jake’s shoulder, sending waves of heat through the pumpkin’s body. 

After a few minutes of silence, Jake whimpered as his body adjusted to the size. “A-are you g-going to m-move?” he asked, his tone teasing but slightly strained. 

Dimitri growled in his ear, adjusting himself as he pulled halfway out, then slammed back in at twice the speed. Jake let out a startled cry at the thrust, stomach slamming against the turf as Dimitri repeated the action until he had a fairly quick pace, effectively drumming the omega into the ground. 

The sounds that tumbled from Jake’s lips only seemed to spur the alpha Almas Vacías on, Dimitri echoing Jake’s song with his own mixture of growls, groans, and snarls the more he claimed his mate. 

It wasn’t too long later when Jake felt Dimitri harden slightly inside him, his own slick walls tightening around the male instinctively. “D-Dimitri! I-I’m going to-” he trailed off, hearing Dimitri growl behind him, the alpha’s claws tightening around his wrists. 

With a roar, Dimitri shoved himself as far as he would go inside Jake, releasing inside him in three thick spurts. Jake cried out as his stomach filled with Dimitri, swelling to about the size of a small cantaloupe. The omega threw his hands over his face as the fluid threatened to exit his mouth as well, Jake gulping loudly to force it back down into his stomach. 

And just as Jake’s body was starting to relax again, Dimitri lunged forward, his jaws snapping down on the omega’s left shoulder. The Almas Vacías’ fangs tore through his flesh, drawing blood that surged into Dimitri’s mouth, forcing him to swallow as Jake cried out, his eyes rolling into his head as he lost consciousness. 


End file.
